Katrina "Kate"
"Oh yeah! She's a shield, all right. That should've put her on her ass." "Or your voltage has been exaggerated." "Maybe it only works on the weak." ―Kate and Garrett Biography Kate was a bodyguard to a highborn female of a warlike Slavic tribe. She was trained in her tribe’s martial arts and was extremely protective of her mistress. Kate had ben guarding her on a caravan when Sasha attacked along with her daughter Tanya. Kate was the only one to survive the attack as Sasha was impressed by her courage and determination to defend her mistress, along with how much of a resemblance she had to Tanya that she decided to change her to give Tanya a sister. Kate soon became loyal to Sasha and Tanya, and Irina when Sasha invited her into the family. Her and her sisters were left orphans when it was discovered that Sasha had created an immortal child Vasilli, fortunately for Kate and her sisters they had known nothing of the boy until they watched him burn in their mothers arms. Aro thus spared their lives, since then they had been purists for the law. Kate’s respect for the Volturi at the time kept her from questioning their motives, and she remained grateful when they spared her and her sisters. Kate along with her sisters sought the company of different men, human or vampire, to distract themselves from the pain of losing their mother. Her human relationships never lasted long as she ended up feeding on them. The loss of some of the men that she was fond of made her feel remorseful of her actions as it did the same with her sisters. When Tanya told her and Irina that drinking animal blood could replace their nutritional needs while also enabling them to keep control around human, Kate became eager to try the method. They moved to Denali to adapt to their vegetarian diet, by this time Eleazar and Carmen joined them. After growing adept to the diet and were able to enjoy human contact she and her sisters met the Cullen Family, another vegetarian coven, they bonded through the matter of their dieats and considered each other extended family. In 2005 they had a brief member join their coven, a vampire named Laurent who had a brief romantic relationship with her sister Irina. Until he was later killed by Quileute Werewolves/Shifters. Her and Kate later attend Edward and Bella’s wedding, to make peace with the Cullens. Kate introduces herself to Bella after the ceremony. She was later called as a whiteness by the Cullens, along with Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar, after finding out Renesmee wasn’t an immortal child Kate grew attached to her. Kate with the help of Zafrina helps teach Bella to extend her shielding, during night secession Kate would shock Edward with powerful mental jolts as a way to motivate Bella. Bella doesn’t become motivated enough until Kate uses Renesmee instead. During the build up to the fight or confrontation of the Volturi Kate develops an attachment to a nomad named Garrett She is present during the confrontation, ready and willing to fight if it came down to it. She is forced to watch her sister Irina be burned to death by the Volturi as punishment for her false report about the Cullen’s, and attempts to attack them with Tanya. However, the combined effort of Carlisle, Edward, Garrett, Bella, and Zafrina they were stopped. Kate dislikes Jane, and claims her as her opponent saying she would like to give her a tast of her own medicine. During this time Garrett promises to follow her anywhere if they survive. In Alice's vision of the battle, Kate is fighting the Volturi's minions and their allies, using her power to her advantage. She shocks Caius to immobilize him, giving Tanya the chance to kill him. However, when Aro sees his own destruction in the vision, he talks his coven into leaving in peace, with another vampire-human hybrid's testimony to help. After the Volturi left in peace, Kate and her family return home to grieve for their lost sister, though she has also gained Garrett as her mate. Roleplay History Kate joined the Rebellion against the Volturi out of loyalty to the Cullen's and for her lack of respect for the Volturi. She makes it spark clear that she hasn't nor will she forgive the Aro and Caius along with the other members for the execution of her sister Irina. Personality Write the second section of your page here. Physical Appearance Powers/Abilities = Relationships = Sasha Tanya Tanya is Kate's "Older sister" In ways of speaking, she has lived with Tanya ever since she was created and they hold a close family bond along with Irina. Kate is loyal to her sister, and as one of the people Kate loves she would go against rules to keep her safe. Something she couldn't have done with Sasha. Irina Vasilli Eleazar Carmen Garrett Kate met Garrett when her and her sisters went to testify for the Cullen's. The two hold a friendly and joking relationship since they've become mates. Since the two met they've encouraged each other to try new things. Garrett is trying to go on an animal diet, and right now Kate is working on Monogamy which she is finding rather easy as she prefers Garrett's company then any others. Renesmee Category:Vampires Category:Denali Coven Category:Members of the 2014 Rebellion Category:Member of the 2014 Rebellion Category:Canon Characters